Incomprehensible
by SoNismyhobby
Summary: The dark side of South of Nowhere...okay so the review sucks but if you have read my other stories than you must know its at least worth it to look
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing with South of Nowhere is owned by me.

Author's Note: Okay so this story: "Incomprehensible" is definitely darker than my other stories. I wanted to add an emo side to South of Nowhere. I hope you all enjoy! Oh and this story is not run on reviews it runs on my feelings and emotions but reviews are still welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ashley inhaled hard. _Thank the lord it came today I don't know if I could have waited…_she breathed out slowly, steadily, calmly. Her shipment had been way over due and she had practically screamed with pleasure when it had arrived. She had paid good money for it and it had still been late. Still she felt a wave of pleasure fill her as the familiar sensation of smoke filled her lungs causing all her senses to be awakened. She let out a growl of frustration as she felt a constant tapping on her shoulder.

"What is it now?" she asked not even bothering to hide her emotions.

"Please! You can't just leave me like this!" the smaller girl moaned from the bed.

"Oh really? Watch me…" Ashley stood up and headed for the door grabbing her stash on the way out, "I'm going home…you go ahead and finish what I started." The petite girl let out a moan and instantly began thrusting her fingers in and out finishing the orgasm that Ashley had left her half way through.

Ashley left the house smiling to herself. She had brought the petite red head all the way to her climax and then had left…without finishing. She didn't know why doing this to girl after girl gave her pleasure it just did. For a few moments the empty hole in Ashley was filled. She walked down to the street, unlocked her Porsche and slipped into the driver's seat. She put the key in the ignition and started her car taking a long drag before driving off.

* * *

Spencer looked around her new room and sighed. She had to admit it was bigger than her old room in there farm house in Ohio but there was still something missing. The blonde reached into her coat pocket and removed a picture. She looked at the two girls smiling in the black and white photograph and couldn't help but smile. _Sarah always insisted on using that creepy old camera…_ Spencer walked over to the bulletin board above her desk and pinned the picture there. _Now it is much more like home. _She sighed and looked out her bedroom window but instead of seeing the rolling hills of Ohio Spencer's eyes fell on the bustling streets of Los Angeles.

"This…is going to be interesting…"

* * *

_Yeah okay I know this is short but I just wanted to give everybody an introduction to the type of story that this is…all right I hope you all stick with this story!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Owning nothing over here!

Author's Note: Yea so I was bored today so I thought I might update this chapter. Thanks to those who remained faithful and removed but like I said before this story is not fueled on ideas it is fueled on my feelings. However reviews are always helpful

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Spencer come on you're gonna make us late for our first day of school!"

"I'm coming keep your pants on for once Glenn!" Spencer smiled at her own joke and was pretty sure she heard Glenn muttering something that sounded like, "sisters whose fucking idea was that…?" Spencer fixed her hair in the back of her spoon before taking in a deep breath and following her brother's out of the door.

Clay hummed along to 'Fun' by "living in Question." Glenn rolled his eyes and reached over to turn off the stereo.

"Ah ah ah, no touchy the stereo! It's my turn to pick the music remember?" Glenn gave Clay a sour look before turning his eyes back onto the road. Spencer chuckled in the backseat.

"What are you laughing at blonde?!" Glenn snapped. Spencer broke out into fits of giggles.

"Glenn…Glenn…do you realize you're a blonde too?" she sputtered barely able to get the words out through her laughter. Clay broke out into laughter in the front seat.

"Shut up that's not funny!"

Clay continued to laugh, "Yes it was funny! Nice Spence!

"Oh sure pick on the jock…" Glen mumbled. The car was filled with laughter all the rest of the way to school. As soon as they pulled in and parked however Spencer's nerves returned full force.

"Okay…wow…" Glenn said as he watched a pair of giggling girls pass by, "yea I'll catch you two later!" he yelled as he ran after the two. Clay sighed, "Yea I have AP History Spence I will catch you later," Clay said half-heartedly. Spencer protested but soon Clay was out of sight. Spencer walked over to the school map and saw where her morning class was. _Well Spencer Carlin! Into the madness!_

* * *

Ashley sighed as she looked into her rear view mirror, "Go to school or don't go to school…that is the question." The brunette took another long drag and blew out a cloud of smoke. _You know I wonder how some people make those rings with their smoke…No Ashley! Focus! I'm so high it might actually be amusing to see the teacher's reactions. _Ashley giggled as she decided on going to school. When she arrived the halls were empty. _That's weird what the only day we have off is the day I actually decide to come to school…_She looked up at the hallway clock and couldn't help but crack up. _Well duh! Ashley Davies strikes again! Of course no ones here 1st period started all ready! _Ashley staggered to her locker and opened it haphazardly almost hitting her face. _Whoa watch it Ashley! _She grabbed what she hoped was the right books and headed off to her 1st period class…whatever that was.

She burst into her class throwing open the door. The whole class looked up at Ashley and she gave them all a small wave. _Yes, yes I'm here…_

"Ms. Davies!" Ashley laughed when she detected surprise in the old mans voice.

"Yes Mr. Rosin it is I, Ashley," she laughed again, "I know I'm late but at least I'm actually here for once!" The teacher smiled at her.

"Okay, you do have a point…just take a seat and don't interrupt my class again."

"Okay!" Ashley said as she bounced down to her seat. It was a couple of seconds before she realized that someone was actually sitting in the desk next to her. No one ever sat next to her, everyone knew better than that. She turned to face the person, only to be met with the most gorgeous pair of eyes Ashley had ever seen in her life.

"Hi I don't know if you know who I am…wait you wouldn't have sat next to me if you knew who I was…I'm Ashley Davies.

* * *

"And I'm Spencer Carlin," I stated back simply before turning back to the front. _This girl is obviously high and I am not in the mood to deal with this shit…_Ashley tapped her shoulder, Spencer ignored her but she just wouldn't stop.

"What? I'm actually trying to learn something…" Spencer snapped Ashley was taken aback. No one talked to her like that.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Spencer surprised herself with that usually she was a laid back shy girl. _Hey new town…new Spencer…_ At least the brunette had stopped bothering her. _I don't know why my parents would be so worried about me doing drugs…it's people like- that. _She looked at Ashley, _who convince me to not take drugs. _She sighed and then focused all her attention on Mr. Rosin's lecture. When her physics teacher had finished speaking Spencer grabbed her books and left making sure the brown eyed girl next to her couldn't get in a word.

The rest of the day passed by pretty smoothly for Spencer, no high girls, and no physics. Spencer was thinking about how much homework she had acquired in one day. Her thoughts pre-occupied she didn't see the girl walking straight toward her. As fate would have it they collided. Spencer immediately started apologizing over and over.

"Watch where you're going newbie," the Latino stated to the blonde she had just crashed into. Truthfully it was partially her fault she was also not watching where she was going but…no one needed to know that.

"I'm sorry…"

"Yea well…hey wait…you're Glenn Carlin's sister right?"

Spencer laughed, "How did he do that he's only been here one day and everybody knows his name!" The girl's mouth twitched as if she was going to smile but she held it back.

"I'm Madison, head cheerleader, your brother told me that you used to cheer back in Ohio…you ought to come to auditions today."

"All right, yea definitely, thanks…"

"Don't read to much into it…see you later…" Madison finished as she sauntered away.

"Well I guess that wasn't too bad," Spencer muttered to herself as she picked up the rest of her books and continued on.

* * *

Ashley showed up at the basketball practice still thinking about those eyes. _Why the hell did I agree to see Aiden? Oh no that's right he has information about my physics partner! God she's beautiful! Damn it's times like these where I wish I had a photographic memory!  
_

"Aiden! Hey Aiden!" the basketball looked up at the brunette for a second, enough time for someone to pass him the ball and for it to hit him smack in the face. Ashley burst out laughing. Aiden frowned at her after being yelled at by the coach to get his ass in gear. After practice Ashley approached the raven haired boy all trace of amusement gone from her features.

"Aiden come on we both know that I'm here for info not for chit chat so let's go!"

"Feisty! I always liked that about you…" Aiden whispered into the brunette's ear. Ashley pushed back and looked into Aiden's eyes.

"Just give me a name…"

"Okay, okay," he pointed at a blonde basketball player, "see that guy that's Glenn Carlin…he has a little sister named…Spencer Carlin…"

"Thank you Aiden for once you've done something right" Ashley snapped and turned her back to the very confused guy, "Spencer Carlin," she whispered the name to herself. _I like it…Spencer Carlin…welcome to my fantasies…_

* * *

_Yea okay! That's the chapter! I hope you all enjoy! _


End file.
